The bat and the robin
by Mango Sakaguchi
Summary: Cassandra made a mistake and almost got Jason killed. Lets hope he forgives her;)
1. Angst

**I don't own any of these characters.**

Cassandra always cared for Tim. She thought of him like a brother sometimes. She could not deny that he was cute. But this was Stephanie's guy. We couldn't think about her best friend's boyfriend like this. So she denied her feelings for him. She treated him like a brother. Nothing more, maybe a best friend. That's why she comforted him when Stephanie died. And she had his back when Stephanie came back and told them she faked her death. But not once has she confessed her feelings for him. But that didn't matter when she found Jason.

"Cass…" Jay said.

Jason followed her.

She wondered why.

She looked up at him.

"What..?" she sniffled and bit her lip.

She was embarrassed. Jason Peter Todd, the infamous Red Hood, a guy who DIED was watching her, the Black Bat, cry.

She got up and wiped away her tears.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

He looked away and mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you… want to come to my apartment? Just until Bruce calms down..?" he grit out through his teeth.

Cass looked at her feet and mumbled out a timid "Okay".

Red Hood turned around and started leaping across buildings, and Black Bat followed. Wondering why he was being nice to the girl who almost got him killed.

 **This was short but I was in a hurry because I was in class, lmao. I will post the next part soon.**


	2. Sleep Over

I did a horrible job. Riparoni. I really hope you guys don't hate me for writing thisBut please review. It helps me continue the story. And I don't own DC. But I do own a dog. His name is Maximus:)))

She followed him to his apartment.

He looked back at her.

She blushed under her mask.

He looked away.

"You don't have to come in." He mumbled.

She stared at him blankly.

"I need a place to sleep tonight. And I don't want to go home." She deadpanned.

Jason shrugged climbed in the window.

"This is just a safe house. I've been staying here for a while." He blushed.

The room was... cramped. The walls looked like they were covered in cheery yellow wallpaper once, but slowly faded and became a bland and torn grey-yellow.

"Oh." Cassandra bit her lip, feeling awkward.

Jason tensed, waiting for her to turn around and leave, out of sheer awkwardness. But instead she stepped further into the room and took off her mask.

He watched her examine the peeling walls and the small mattress in the corner of the small room.

Jason blushed and took off his helmet.

"There's a shower. You're welcome to use it first. I'll get you a pair of clothes." He swiftly walked past her and searched for his bag in the main room.

"How can this short girl make me so...awkward?" he thought.

He heard the shower turn on and continued to search for one of his shirts and a pair of pants that would hopefully fit.

"Nah. My pants wouldn't fit her. She's too small," he chuckled at the thought of her in his shirt and his loosely fitted pants.

"What's funny?" A voice said from behind.

Jason jumped and pulled a gun on the person behind him.

Cassandra stood there. Dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"Nothing." Jason stammered, trying not to look at her.

He threw his shirt at her and bit his lip.

"You'll have to wear whatever you were wearing in your suit." He coughed.

Jason could hear her retreating footsteps as she turned around and walked to the bedroom.

"Wow," he thought.

Jason wondered how he could be reduced to a stumbling fool in front of her.

Of course she was scary. She can kill you easily.

She was powerful. She proved it that night as she took out a goon that was three times bigger than her.

She was beautiful--

"Wait. Did I just call her beautiful?"He thought of the way her dark, inky hair shone in the sunlight.

Of her dark, intelligent, Bambi-like eyes.

"Damn. I did call her beautiful. I can't believe it," he thought.

"What?" Cassandra's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"W-what?" He blinked at her.

"You just said you called someone beautiful." She tipped her head to the side slightly and smiled. "Do you like someone?" She asked excitedly.

He smiled at her enthusiasm and chuckled.

"No. I don't." He shook his head and looked around. "You're welcome to take the bed. I can take the floor." He shrugged.

Cassandra frowned at the change of conversation but played along.

"We can share the bed. It's no problem." She crossed her arms.

"No. It's kind of a small mattress. You just take it." He said.

Cassandra frowned and tilted her head.

"Ok." She turned around. "Goodnight Jason." She said over her shoulder.

"G'night Cass." He mumbled.

She walked to the small bedroom and closed the door. Leaving a lonely ex-Robin in the darkness of the main room.

I know it's a short chapter and it got off topic. I promise, the next chapter will get the story right on topic... probably.Please leave reviews and I will post the next chapter soon. I just have other stories to write and post.


End file.
